As Long as were together, nothing else matters
by R5isamazing
Summary: After secretly dating for 3 mounths Draco & Hermione finally want to make it public. Just one question... How? Pre-War. Fluff. Dramione. DM x HG GW x BZ T- cuz its got fluff.


**Hey guys! this is a quick One-Shot on how Everyone reacts to Dramoine. DMXHG & GWXBZ Enjoy!**

* * *

**Blaise Zabini Pov-**

"I wonder if they are actually going to do it." I said to my fierce red-head girlfriend.

"Nah, she's not going to, she's too scare about being judged."

"I bet they won't" the slytherin replied.

"10 Galleons they will."

"Deal babe, who knew a Gryffindor could be so devious?" I did my all time famous Slytherin smirk while Ginny was as red as her hair.

"AND if they have a major make-out session in front of everyone you owe me double." Thats when Ginny smirked when Baise lost all color in his face.

"FINE" Then he took her face in his hands and brought his lips to hers.

After like 15 minutes:

"Come on or we will miss lunch!" she said as she fixed her -now knotty- hair and her wrinkled clothes and literally pulled him out the door.

* * *

**Draco POV-**

Hermione and I are currently in a broom closet hiding.

Hiding from the truth,

Hiding from what people might think,

Hiding from confusing feelings.

It was not a big closet might I add. Hermione's head brushed his shoulder and my arms rest comfortable resting around her waist. It was big enough that we could embrace but not much other.

Our wand are resting next to each other on a shelf, casting enough light for both of us.

I feel Hermione shift in my arms, so I look down at her.

See for 3 Months we have been secretly dating, sneaking to the abandoned corridor on the 3rd floor. Falling asleep on each other in the

Astronomy tower. Sitting under OUR tree, under an illusion charm, holding hands and basking in eachothers presents.

As I look down she can tell that I find it quite funny that she is like 6 inches smaller then me. She can tell what I'm thinking about so she playfully slaps my chest. As she looks at me with those cameral eyes full of such love I find my self leaning in (as far as we could in such a small proximity) and it seems like my lips are hovering hers for a long time because she takes my neck tie and pulls me the rest of the way.

She smells like lemons and lavender. She tasted like strawberry. Her arms immediately find their way from laying on my chest to my neck. As I had one hand in her hair and one on her waist pulling her closer

We got interrupted by a startling "WOAH! I LEAVE FOR 2 MINUTES AND WHEN I COME BACK YOUR SUCKING EACHOTHERS FACES OFF!" We got so alarmed I sprang backwards and hit my head on a shelf "ow" that's when Hermione came and held my hand and kissed it better.

"HELLO?! Still here!"

Oh yeah... almost forgot about that.

There coming from our wands is a hologram screen how we missed that I had no clue. with a smiling Ginny and a VERY pale Blaise.

Apparently they have been watching the entire time... yikes.

"Guys your gonna miss lunch! come ON!" hissed Ginny as Professor Snape eyed then with cat like slits in his eyes.

With one last long breathtaking kiss they made their way to the Dinning hall hand in hand.

"Ok Draco how should we do this?"

"ummmmm... well we can either walk in hand in hand and see if everyone notices." I suggested.

"eh.. ummmm how about we run from diffrent doors toward each other and meet in the middle and kiss or something." **(A/N Guys I know that the hall only has one door but for the sake of the story there will be 2 parallel doors kay? bear with me guys)**'Mione said.

"Sure."

"ok see you soon k? Love you my little dragon"

"love you too worm."

And we were Embracing tightly then we set off.

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

Ha worm. He likes to call me that because i'm a bookworm. Then I get to the doors.

Oh no. oh no. What will Harry and Ron think? I start hyperventilating when I look across from me I see Draco smiling reassuringly at me, All my negative emotions slip away. I love the warm feeling that he never gives anyone else. Its the warm spark that is never there except when he's with me.

Draco counts down:

_3..._

_2..._

_1._

Then We both take off from different points of the room and meet in the middle.

Then Our lips crash powerfully on each others. I hear gasps and then nothing.

As we part I keep a hold of his hand. and I look to the Gryffindor table.

Harry has his jaw hanging open and his glasses are rolling down his nose but he doesn't seem to notice.

Ron's reaction is similar but his eyes look murderous.

Then I hear a big

"WOO! I WON I WON I WON!" yelled Ginny with a smug smile on her face as Blaise hands over What is that? 20 Galleons? Wow. My friends bet on us. Wow.

So we part and sit at our respected tables.

Dumbledore is smiling at us with that twinkle in his eyes.

As I sit down between Harry and Ron everyone shifts their eyes from me to Draco then back to me and then back to Draco.

There I was bombarded my questions:

"SINCE WHEN?!" ~Ron

3 months. ~Me

"WHHHHAAATT?!" ~everyone.

"Mione are you under a curse? Did he put something in your pumpkin juice?" ~Harry

"Nope" I said smiling as I see Draco too is being bombarded with questions.

_After everyone left the Great hall._

I meet Draco in the Room of requirement –our usual place- and when He sees me his face is practicly glowing!

I have never seen his face this happy. Ever. He Embraces me in a long hug.

When We leave 2 hours later. I'm Barely questioned as to where i've been.

After a very VERY long leacture about what they will do if Draco ever breaks my heart.

Even through that I am still smiling. And I can tell Draco feels the same.

_As Long as were together, nothing else matters. _

_Fin _

* * *

**_Hey everyone! Sorry about the whole double doors but for the sake of it please ignore it. It works in the story. And guys I know that 3 months is a short time to be resiting their love to one another, but haven't they been through enough? To think Romeo and juliet was like BAM married in less then a week so... _**

**_Thx! _**

**_~R5IA_**


End file.
